prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC04/Image Gallery
Screenshots STPC04_Elena_tapping_eggs_on_the_side_of_the_pan.jpg|Elena tapping eggs on the side of the pan STPC04_The_eggs_cooking_in_the_pan.jpg|The eggs cooking in the pan STPC04_Elena_proud_of_her_cooking.jpg|Elena proud of her cooking STPC04_Lala_looking_at_the_screen.jpg|Lala analysing some data STPC04_Lala_glances_up_at_Hikaru.jpg|Lala glances up at Hikaru STPC04_Lala_accepting_the_riceballs_Hikaru_gave_to_her.jpg|Lala accepting the riceballs Hikaru gave to her STPC04_Lala_and_Prunce_wondering_what_school_is.jpg|Lala and Prunce wonder what "school" is STPC04_Lala_amazed_by_school.jpg|Lala is amazed by school STPC04_Elena_running_to_school.jpg|Elena runs to school STPC04_Elena_waving_to_the_other_students.jpg|Elena waving to the other students STPC04_Pruce_being_shoved_into_a_bush.jpg|Prunce being shoved into a bush STPC04_Hikaru_and_Lala_pancking.jpg|Hikaru and Lala finish panicking STPC04_Elena_talking_to_her_friends.jpg|Elena talking to her friends STPC04_Hikaru_walking_happily_to_school.jpg|Hikaru walking happily to school STPC04_Students_fangirl_over_Elena.jpg|Female students swoon over Elena STPC04_Hikaru_tries_to_talk_to_Elena.jpg|Hikaru tries to talk to Elena STPC04_Lala_stares.jpg|Hikaru disappointed that she couldn't talk to Elena as Lala stares at the students STPC04_Hikaru_watches_Elena_saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04_Elena_kicks_the_soccer_ball.jpg|Elena kicks the soccer ball STPC04_Elena_winks_at_the_students.jpg|Elena winks at the girls STPC04_Elena_surrounded_by_amazed_girls.jpg|Elena is surrounded by amazed girls STPC04_Hikaru_in_class.png|Hikaru in class STPC04 Sakurako notices Lala.png|Sakurako is surprised to see Lala STPC04_Lala_peeking_through_the_window.jpg|Lala peeking through the window STPC04_Lala_watching_Hikaru_in_class.jpg|Lala watching Hikaru in class STPC04_Lala_hears_cheering.jpg|Lala hears cheering STPC04_Elena_stretching.jpg|Elena stretching STPC04_Elena_is_ready_to_jump_the_vault.jpg|Elena is ready to jump the vault STPC04_Lala_investigating.jpg|Lala having a look at what's going on STPC04_Lala_amazed_by_Elena.jpg|Lala amazed by Elena's jump STPC04_Prunce_and_Lala_watching_in_amazement.jpg|Prunce and Lala watching Elena STPC04_Everyone_congratulating_Elena.jpg|Everyone asking Elena to join their clubs STPC04_Elena_laughs.jpg|Elena laughing STPC04_Lala_stops_imitating_Elena.jpg|Lala stops imitating Elena STPC04_The_girls_look_at_Fuwa.jpg|The girls look at Fuwa STPC04_Twinkle_Book_starts_to_glow.jpg|The Twinkle Book begins glowing with light STPC04_Hikaru_and_Lala_watch_the_pen_floating_into_front_of_them.jpg|Hikaru and Lala watch the pen floating in front of them STPC04_Hikaru_putting_th_Taurus_Pen_in_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Hikaru puts the Taurus Pen in the Twinkle Book STPC04_Drawing_of_the_Strawberry_Cake_in_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Drawing of the Strawberry Cake in the Twinkle Book STPC04_The_Starwberry_cake_appears.jpg|The Strawberry Cake appears STPC04_Hikaru_amazed_by_the_appearance_of_the_cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake STPC04_Fuwa_flies_over_to_the_cake.jpg|Fuwa flies over to the cake STPC04_Fuwa_eating_the_cake.jpg|Fuwa eating the cake STPC04_The_evil_lair.jpg|The evil lair for the Nottoraiders STPC04_Kappard_listening_to_Galogre.jpg|Kappard listening to Galogre STPC04_Galogre_saying_to_find_the_pens.jpg|Galogre telling the Nottoraiders to find the Star Princess Pens STPC04_Eyeone_appears_tp_help_Kappard.jpg|Eyeone appears to give Kappard a new item STPC04_Kappard_taunting_Tenjo.jpg|Kappard taunts Tenjo STPC04_Tenjo_declares_she'll_get_the_pens.jpg|Tenjo declares that she'll get the pens STPC04_The_students_glare_at_Hikaru_and_Lala.jpg|The students glare at Hikaru and Lala STPC04_Madoka_appears.jpg|Madoka appears STPC04_Madoka_smiles_at_Hikaru_and_Lala.jpg|Madoka smiles at Hikaru STPC04_Madoka_acknowledges_Hikaru.jpg|Madoka watches Hikaru run off with Lala STPC04_Lala_runs_away_with_Hikaru.jpg|Lala runs away with Hikaru STPC04_Madoka_notices_Lala.jpg|Madoka notices Lala STPC04_Madoka_ready_to_investigate_Lala.jpg|Madoka finds Fuwa suspicious STPC04_Fuwa_looks_up_at_Lala.jpg|Fuwa looking up at Lala STPC04_Lala_inspecting_the_cactic.jpg|Lala inspecting the cactus STPC04_Elena_notices_Lala_and_Hikaru.jpg|Elena notices Lala and Hikaru STPC04_Hikaru_and_Lala_say_hello_to_Elena.jpg|Hikaru and Lala say hello to Elena STPC04_Hikaru_introduces_herself.jpg|Hikaru introduces herself to Elena STPC04_Elena's_sister_holds_Fuwa_up.jpg|Elena's little sister holding Fuwa up in the air STPC04_Elena_finda_Fuwa_adorable.jpg|Elena finds Fuwa adorable STPC04_Elena's_siblings_fighting_over_Fuwa.jpg|Elena's siblings fight over Fuwa STPC04_Hikaru_unsure_with_what_to_do.jpg|Hikaru is unsure of what to do STPC04_Elena_apologising_for_her_siblings.jpg|Elena apologising for her siblings' behaviour STPC04_Prunce_watching_the_whole_time.jpg|Prunce watching the kids play with Fuwa STPC04_Hikaru_talking_to_Elena.jpg|Hikaru talking about Elena to Lala STPC04_Elena_explaining_the_meaning_behind_Sonrisa.jpg|Elena explaining the meaning behind Sonrisa STPC04_Hikari_complements_Elena.jpg|Hikaru compliments Elena STPC04_Elena_smiles_at_Hikaru.jpg|Elena smiles at Hikaru STPC04_Elena_waves_goodbye.jpg|Elena waves goodbye to Hikaru and Lala STPC04_Fuwa_waves_at_Elena's_siblings.jpg|Fuwa waves back at Elena's siblings STPC04_Tenjo_asks_the_girls_for_the_pen.jpg|Tenjo asks the girls to give her the Star Princess Pen STPC04_Hikaru_and_lala_ready_to_transform.jpg|Hikaru and Lala get ready to transform STPC04_Amamiya_family_notices_the_smoke.jpg|The Amamiya family notices the smoke STPC04_Elena_looks_over_at_the_smoke.jpg|Elena looks over at the smoke STPC04_Milky_and_Star_confused_about_the_smoke.jpg|Milky and Star wondering why the smoke isn't disappearing STPC04_Star_and_Milky_wondering_where_the_enemy_is.jpg|Star and Milky trying to find the enemy STPC04_Prunce_panicking.jpg|Prunce panics STPC04_Star_realises_she's_surrounded.jpg|Star realises she's surrounded STPC04_Milky_freaks_out.jpg|Milky freaks out STPC04_Milky_performs_Milky_Shock.jpg|Milky performs Milky Shock STPC04_Elena_sees_the_Cures.jpg|Elena reaches the battle scene and wonders what is happening STPC04_Prunce_blowing_the_Nottorei_away.jpg|Prunce blowing away the Nottorei STPC04_Fuwa_letting_the_Nottrei_get_her.jpg|Fuwa not noticing the Nottorei STPC04_Elena's_legs_shaking.jpg|Elena's legs shake STPC04_Star_blocking_the_Nottorei's_attack.jpg|Star blocks the Nottorei's attack STPC04_Star_syaing_she'll_protect_the_pens_and_Fuwa.jpg|Star saying she'll protect the pens and Fuwa STPC04_Elena_jumping_in_the_sky.jpg|Elena jumping in the sky STPC04_Elena_kneeling_with_Fuwa_in_her_arms.jpg|Elena grimaces as she kneels on the ground with Fuwa STPC04_Elena_glares_at_Tenjo.jpg|Elena glares at Tenjo STPC04_Elena_faces_off_with_Tenjo.jpg|Elena faces off with Tenjo STPC04_Elena_looks_at_Fuwa_happily.jpg|Elena looks at Fuwa happily STPC04_Milky_dodges_the_Nottrei.jpg|Milky dodges the Nottorei STPC04_Elena_trying_to_protect_Fuwa_from_the_Nottorei.jpg|Elena trying to protect Fuwa from the Nottorei STPC04_Elena_determined_to_protect_Fuwa.jpg|Elena determined to protect Fuwa STPC04_The_Twinkle_Book_shines.jpg|The Twinkle Book shines brightly before Elena STPC04_The_pen_appears_before_Elena.jpg|Elena surprised by the appearance of the Star Color Pen STPC-Color_Charge!_Cure_Soleil_Pose.jpg|Cure Soleil poses STPC04_Soleil's_first_appearance.jpg|Soleil's first appearance STPC04_Milky_happy_to_see_Soleil.jpg|Milky happy to see Soleil STPC04_Soleil_is_ready_to_fight.jpg|Soleil is ready to fight STPC04_Soleil_fighting_against_the_Nottorei.jpg|Soleil fighting against the Nottorei STPC04_Soleil_performing_a_backflip_in_the_sky.jpg|Soleil performing a back flip in th sky Closeup_of_Soleil_doing_the_back_flip.jpg|Soleil determined to fight STPC04_Milky_amazed.jpg|Milky amazed by Soleil's aerobatics STPC04_Star_watching_Soleil_fight.jpg|Star watching Soleil fight STPC04_Soleil_saying_she'll_fight_to_protect_the_things_she_loves.jpg|Soleil saying she'll fight to protect those she loves STPC04_Soleil_lands_on_the_grounds.jpg|Soleil lands on the ground before Tenjo Soleil_performing_Soleil_Shoot.jpg|Soleil performs Soleil Shoot STPC04_Soleil_lands_back_on_the_ground_after_performing_her_attack.jpg|Soleil lands back on the ground after performing her attack STPC04_Tenjo_watches_Soleil_from_afar.jpg|Tenjo watches Soleil from afar STPC04_Prunce_talking_to_Elena.jpg|Prunce telling Elena about the Pretty Cure STPC04_Elena_apologises.jpg|Elena apologises to Prunce STPC04_ELena_saying_she_needs_to_go.jpg|Elena saying she needs to go to the others STPC04_Elena_runs_off_happily.jpg|Elena runs off happily STPC04_Prunce_watches_in_shock.jpg|Prunce shocked that Elena has to go STPC04_Hikaru,_Lala_and_Fuwa_smile_at_each_other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC04_Lucky_Horoscopes_Virgo,_Capricon_and_Pisces.jpg|Virgo, Capricorn and Pisces as the Lucky Constellations Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Image Galleries